Clan:Kingdom of Varrock
The Kingdom of Varrock is a rapidly growing clan on Runescape. It was founded in 2005 by Worm Man 1 and since then has progressed masively. It has no requirements and is free for anyone to join whether you are a Skiller, Pure, PK'er or just do anything. Although to join the army you need a minumum of 80 combat.' '''It is active and has lots of events that happen daily. The Kingdom of Varrock is a 'Member's clan. After applying for the Kingdom Of Varrock you application will be reviewed as quickly as possible, Depending on what you pick, you will either be a smiley or a one chevron. As you grow you will go through the ranks. If you want to join apply on our thread. Please use the Table of Contents for a quick and easy way to get around this page. :) Ratings §Ranked #1 Best POC by The RSB Bulletin § §Ranked #1 best POC by the RSB Supreme Rankings § §Ranked RuneScapes #1 POC by the The RSB Tribune § §Ranked #9 longest running clan by The RSB Bugle § §Ranked #1 Best RuneScape POC by The RSB Herald § Information Clan information * Clan Chat - '''K0v Chat *Our Home World - 83 *K.O.V Colours - Gold, Black, and White. Goals *1. To stay a large active clan. *2. To stay a friendly community. *3. To help newcomers. News General news This section can be edited by any clan member when there is some major news. Page now open! *FierceTigre is declared the 13''th'' Queen of the Kingdom of Varrock. *Princess Falln and Prince Emulated have been declared the Crowned Prince and Princess of the Kingdom of Varrock. *Dally Khan is declared the latest Ranger Commander! Along with Scorelowact as our newest Army Commander. §Royal Meeting Notes§ Thank you to the royalty for posting these great notes :) Royal meeting notes will be posted later today. Events We do many events daily! Anyone can come to them. Here are some events that we do: ''' *Clan Wars' *'Castle Wars' *'TzHaar Fight Pit' *'Stealing Creation' *'Soul Wars' *God Wars *'King Black Dragon' *'Role-playing' *'Pest Control' *Hide 'N' Seek *'House Parties' *'Skilling' *'Recruiting' 'All details for events will be posted on our Thread.'' Royal Family and Members This is the list of our current Royalty, These people are hand picked and are gold stars in the chat. ''' '''Our current royals and their titles are listed below: Members Our Memberlist is too huge to place on here, It would take up alot of lines and is ever changing so it would be hard to keep up with, Please go to this link for our complete member list http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=eQ6ejua2sJ4/forums.ws?93,94,732,61630830 Thank you :) Allies and enemies We value our allies highly and will help them in time as need as we are sure they would do for us. We don't have any enemies... yet. ;) Allies Allied POC Clans: *Republic of Yanille *Empire of Falador *The United Islands Empire *Empire of Misthalin *Kingdom of Yanille *Kingdom of Rellekka *Empire of Varrock *Knights of Realm *Republic of Varrock *Kingdom Of Saradomin *The Pheonix Order Allied Clans: ''' *Knights of Dark Void *Myrmidons *The Salvation Knights *Rogue Ninja Civilization '''Neutral Clans/POC's/Mafia: *Mafia City Enemies None! §Lands that we own§ We own these lands on world 83 •¥• Varrock: Capital City •¥• • Entire north side of Varrock, and coexist with Mafia City on the south side. Border runs just South of the general store, all the way across. • Surrounding land: - Grand Exchange - Cooks Guild - Juliettes house - Gertrudes house - Jolly Boar Inn - Lumber Yard - Champions' Guild • Northern border = wilderness ditch. •¥•''' Edgeville''' •¥• • Whole village • Edgeville Dungeon • Border is the wilderness ditch, alongside the monastry, to the edge of Barbarian Village. •¥•''' Canifis + Morytania •¥• • Canifis (Including the temple) • Mort'ton • Abandoned Mine • Burgh de Rott • Barrows (All of Morytania except from Port Phasmatys to Frankenstein's Castle, Haunted Woods, and Meireditch) -+-+-+-+-+-+-+- -±‡±- Islands -±‡±- •¥• Karamja''' •¥• • Our central point of trade and main Navy base, we own everything North of Tai Bwo Wannai. • Brimhaven • Musa Point (Including Volcano and TzHaar) • Ship Yard • Tai Bwo Wannai •¥• Mos Le'Harmless •¥• • Whole island, not including Harmony •¥• FisherKing Palace •¥• •¥• Wilderness Outposts •¥• • Rogue's Castle • Bandit Camp • Pirates' Hideout • Deserted Keep • Scorpion Pit • Mage Arena •¥• Tirannwn (Including any new land) •¥• • Arandar • Prifddinas • Isafdar (Elf Camp, Lletya, Port Tyras, Tyras Camp, Poison wastes) •¥• Tree Gnome Village •¥• • Spirit Tree access to the GE. •¥• Seers Village •¥• • Seers • Hemenster • Ranging Guild • Flax & Beehives • Sorcerer’s Tower • Mcgrubour's wood • Coal trucks • Orks Rift Sub-Clans of K.O.V Buddy system This is a system that allows new members of the clan to settle in quicker. The veterans of KOV will help the new members through the early stages of their time in the clan to make sure that they have the best possible time they can and so they can settle in and get on with others well. (Not a Subclan) The Guards The Guards are a Combat/Roleplay subclan within K.O.V, they do regular Roleplay with the Thieves Guild, they also do Combat Trainings. If you wish to apply to the K.O.V Guards and you are already in K.O.V, go here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=JO*VOdcL7Fs/forums.ws?90,91,638,61347508 (<^>) The Rangers The Rangers are a Combat/Roleplay subclan in K.O.V. designed for players of all combat levels and styles. They work together as a small but powerful group of soldiers. To join the Rangers, you must first be a member of K.O.V., and then you may apply to The Rangers on this thread: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?90,91,660,61558223,goto,1 The Monastery of Varrock The Monastery of Varrock is the Runescape Religion side to the POC Kingodm of Varrock. It worships many Gods and holds many events including church services. This subclan aims to give someone to worship and to follow in the foot steps of. We aim to make more of a community by uniting all believers and non-believers. If you wish to join, apply here http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=4tt3tQWKfl0/forums.ws?90,91,710,62152598,goto,1 The Foreign Affairs The kingdoms home of diplomats, and all things Friendly (; The foreign affairs system is there to help grow strong alliances, make friends and for clans to keep in touch, to join the foreign affairs as a diplomat, you must be in K0V, see bellow for the link [[1 ] The Dragon Guards §More to come soon§ Videos Here are some of our many videos of events and such.thumb|right|300px ''Our current videos so far contain: '' To the right, there's a video about the coronation of the King and Queen. There are multiple other videos of the Kingdom of Varrock that can be viewed on Youtube. Trivia § The Kingdom of Varrock's 5th Birthday is in October § § We have had 12 Kings and 12 Queens so far § § We are on our 85th recruitment thread § § A Former King of K.O.V went on to be Queen of another, a truely great man...or woman § § In the past the Kingdom Of Varrock has had a navy. It was brought back a few months ago but was then removed § Copyrights. §Videos and images§ ''§Queen Prb's and King Worm's coronation video§ ©: ''This video is Copyrighted, Only use it in another page if you have permission from Wardivimon, '''If you do not, The video will be removed from your page. This video is owned by '''Wardivimon. This video can be move around on this page freely, but it is requested that it stays in the video section. Thank you :) §Royal meeting notes§ The Royal meeting notes ©: '''These notes are Copyrighted, They are taken directly from Kov's discussion thread. These notes are owned by the '''Royals, and if they wish them to be taken off, they will be. Please do not move them around, Thank you :) Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans